


Bones and Ashes-Rangertale

by KikiTheSapphireKitsune



Category: Rangertale(undertale au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Babybones, Happy Ending, Horrible mother, RangerTale, good dad, he just doesn't know, i swear it gets better, scared papyrus, scared sans, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTheSapphireKitsune/pseuds/KikiTheSapphireKitsune
Summary: Well you guys said you wanted to see this. Last warning, the soon to be Ex-wife is not a good person. That abuse tag is there for a reason. Grillby won't show up at the start, he can't save them yet.Gaster's life is decent, he loves his sons and his career is going well, but something feels off with his wife. The boys are getting quieter everyday and something just feels wrong. Perhaps he should look into this?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The perfect morning?

The light slowly creeped its way through the muted gray curtains and across the hardwood floors, slowly illuminating a dark room with very little color other than gray, black, and a little gold accent. The silken sheets shimmering under the soft light as Gaster slowly cracked his sockets open while getting out of bed. His clawed boney fingers dragging the blanket off his body as he rose and tilted his head to glance over his sleeping wife.

Verdana was a pleasantly appealing skeleton, just a head or so shorter than himself with softer rounder features than his own. Her face was so gentle he was sure she was the right choice. Her bones were flawlessly white and she insured they stayed that way, her figure slim and proper. She was very nice to look at. Although sometimes he wondered if he was right about her being the best choice for a mate. He had never seen anything but the way the boys acted sometimes.

Sans would beg to have him take the two of them with him to the lab. Papyrus would freeze up in the middle of saying things when she entered the room. He kept finding out Sans was getting into more and more dangerous hijinks and getting hurt, and now Papyrus may be joining in. He would come home to her crying how they wouldn't listen and Sans with scrapes and cuts, Papyrus with scuffs. It seemed odd, they never did those things with him there.

He rubbed his sockets as he rose up from bed and slowly made his way out of the room, the walk to the boys room always irked him some. She has insisted on having them in the farthest rooms from their own, they were only children and Papyrus was still a toddler for pities sake. What if they needed him? He ended up worrying enough to always check them every time he got up from bed, even when she whined that he was being over protective. He made his way down the spiraling staircase and towards the lower east wing, stars he hated this house. Too big.

As he approached the first room, he smiled at the star stickers Sans had placed on the door, they glow at night and offer a bit of a reprieve from the dull muted grayness of everything else. He slowly opens the door and peaks inside chuckling a bit at the few loose toys on the ground and the way he held his scout hat in a death grip even in his sleep. Both boys looked up to the rangers, even if their mother didn't approve. Sans saying he would love to be out there, under the stars, keeping the light in this world safe. Papyrus joining in saying he wanted to work with his best brother.

Sans whimpered in his sleep, pulling Gaster out of this thoughts and into worried parental mode. The tall skeleton waited a moment and saw Sans shaking in his sleep, mumbling "stop" "no" over and over. He opened the door fully and went to collect his oldest son, carefully lifting him up into his arms and cradling the boy as her started to stir. Sans dropped his hat and cried out when he realized he had been picked up, trashing a moment before seeing it was his dad and trying to wipe the blue tear tracks off his face.

Sans: "Daddy, w-what are you doing?" He sniffled a bit, and tried to hide his face from his father.

The larger skeleton monster thought a moment as he tilted his sons head up and checked his face carefully, seeing signs of fear. He frowned, deeply concerned but not wanting to make it worse.

Gaster: "Sans, you know you can tell me anything right? Those cuts the other day, you said you got them from trying to jump some small stream? Is that what really happened? Is someone bullying you?"

Sans shrunk a bit, curling up like a spooked kitten. He shook his head and stammered over his words but it sounded, fake. Like lines fed to him, by who he didn't know but he would find out. His son should not be afraid to talk to him. Ever.

Sans: "N-no Dad, I was dumb. Like mother said, I do stupid things cause I'm a dumb kid..."

The larger skeleton sighs, not liking Sans calling himself dumb. He would need to have a chat with his wife about that before he left for the lab. Sans's hope was starting to drop, that could not happen. He summoned a magic hand to retrieve the hat ad placed it on the boys head, booping his nose a bit as he did.

Gaster: "Now now, none of that. You are not dumb Sans, you are a very bright and very brave young man. Why do you say such things about my precious son?"

He lifted the tiny boy up in air and the hand tickled at his ribs. Sans laughed and thrashed about in his grip, kicking his feet wildly and trying to get away.

Sans: "Stop it Dad, put me down! You're gonna wake Paps."

Just as he said that the smaller skeleton ran in laughing and tackled his father's leg, clinging to him and giggling. Gaster smirked down at him and fake roared, scooping him up as well and tickling them both as they dangled from his arms. One good thing about being this far from his room, no risk of waking Verdana. He could have a fun moment with them before she demanded peace.

Gaster: "Roar, you have been captured by the mighty dad beast! You shall never be free again!"

Both boys squealed excitedly with large smiles plastered on their faces, Sans cleared his throat and tries his best brave ranger voice.

Sans: "No you don't foul dad beast, for I Sans and my brother Papyrus the brave will stop you!"

Papyrus excitedly howls along with Sans, both of them tickling their father's ribs until he fake falls to the ground with both of them on top of him. All three laughing and Gaster giving and exaggerated "Noooooo" till they all dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Sans: "Can we go to the labs today? Please? We will be extra good. We promise."

Paps: "Please Daddy, please please please."

Gaster shakes his head laughing a bit and pats them both on the head. He grins at them.

Gaster: "Perhaps when you are older, but for now you have to stay with mommy."

His smile fell when he saw both boys freeze up and their smiles becoming a lot more fake. He raises a brow bone at that, looking between them both carefully as they shared a small look with each other before going silent on him entirely.


	2. Blocks are nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is barely the start of how bad she is. I actually regret making this woman as I know what is gonna happen.

Sans sat on the couch watching his baby brother play with a set of blocks his father had gotten out for him. The older boy was nervously peeking towards the door way watching for their mother, twisting the hem of his shirt but trying not to alert their father. He listened to his father humming from the other room as he prepared breakfast, smiling a bit at the sounds as letting himself relax for a moment. The morning was nice so far, peaceful. Papyrus was laughing as he tried building a tower with his blocks, stacking them up high and struggling to add the next one. Sans chuckled a bit and climbed down, going to help his brother.

Sans: "That's pretty good Paps, here let me help ya out."

He carefully picked up his brother and lifted him up, both cheering happily as he placed the block and Sans put him back on the ground. Papyrus hugged his brother tightly laughing excitedly. His bright eye lights locked on his brothers face.

Papyrus: "Yay, Sans!"

Sans smiles brightly at his baby brother, returning the hug and laughing a bit. Gaster calls for them to come to the table, that breakfast is ready. The boys quickly rush to dining table, climbing up and gasping at the stack of pancakes set infront of their seats. Gaster pats both their heads lovingly and sits to join them, smiling gently at the boys. Both of the boys freeze up when they hear footsteps approaching, Sans's eyes darting over to the door way as his smile became fake at the sight of his mother turning the corner into the room.

The woman's long grey night gown fluttered around her small form, her eye lights glazing over the boys as if they weren't there and locking on her husband. She smiled sweetly, gracefully striding across the room to his side and kissing his cheek gently. She sat in his lap draping herself over him as she stroked his cheek.

Verdana: "Oh, Wings, today I am going to need a bit more gold than usual. I have errands to run after all. I am so very sorry to be such a bother dearest."

Gaster looks down at her in thought, glancing up to see his eldest shooting her a look before returning his eye lights to his wife. He grabs the hand stroking his cheek and gently lowers it, smirking a bit at her. Picking up his fork he carefully lifts a bite of the pancakes to her teeth, smiling at her lovingly. She frowns a bit but takes the bite, giggling a bit at him.

Gaster: "Well, I don't see how that is being a bother. Money isn't really an issue dear. However, I thought we agreed you needed to take the boys out for an outing today? To help Sans stay away from trouble?"

He raised a brow bone at her as Sans jolted a bit at the words. Verdana gasps a bit in feign surprise, covering her mouth with her hand. She Looks over at the boys and slaps Gaster's arm playfully before giggling sweetly. The boys share a look, not really buying the nice act.

Verdana: "Wings, darling, must you ruin my surprise? Don't worry boys, I know we will all have a lovely time. Too bad your father can't join us though."

The boys eat quietly, avoiding eye contact with their mother. She smirks and kisses Gaster on the cheek as he hands over the money she requests. The woman goes off to get ready for her day as the rest of her family finishes breakfast. Gaster cleaning up quickly after before he has to leave himself.

Gaster: "Boys, behave today. I am talking to you Sans. I don't want to hear some wild story about you getting yourself hurt again. I am starting to think you are being harassed and I really think you should just be honest with us."

Sans shrunk into his chair, looking at the ground and trying not to cry as Papyrus scooted closer to him and hugged him tight. Gaster watched the boys with a confused look on his face, he sighed and shook his head heading off to prepare for the day at the lab. The boys watched him leave in silence, Sans gasping suddenly and jumping down dragging Papyrus with him back to the living room with the blocks. He hurriedly started to gather them all up before his mother could see the mess, Papyrus grabbing a block as well to help, following his older brother down the hall back to the toy chest in his own room.

Once everything was cleaned up Sans started to look through Papyrus's clothes, using a stepstool to sort through the closest as well as he could. He pulled down a button up gray shirt with a few darker gray stripes and some nice pants. Helping his brother change into something his mother would approve of before running off to put on something that matched. He folded both their scout uniforms and put them in a small pack to change into before the meet. Papyrus nudged his arm with a shoe making the older brother smirk a bit before he helped with those as well.

Gaster called them back out and they hurried over to him, he frowned at the outfits a bit and made a mental note to have a word with his wife about her color issues. Scooping up the boys he hugged them both tight and gave them kisses, laughing as the squirmed and kicked in his arms. Both giggled with delight until he put them down and kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving quickly so as not to be late. The three inside waved to him till he was out of site.

Verdana's smile faded quickly once he was gone and she turned a cold eye to the boys, looking over their outfits. She scoffed and grabbed each one by an arm, twisting just enough to cause pain without pulling them out of the socket.

Verdana: "You think I didn't see those looks you gave me this morning? Are you trying to make Mommy and Daddy fight? Well, I have some calls to make and you two do not need to be in my way so...."

She drags them down the hall roughly, both of them crying out in pain and struggling to keep up without further harming their arms. She lets go of them just long enough to open a closest and shove them inside, slamming the door shut. A smirk on her face as she turns and pulls out her cell phone, walking off and just shouting back to them.

Verdana: "I'll come back and let you out in an hour or so. Not one sound boys, or else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is kinda hard to write, she is kinda based on my own mother (granted she is a bit worse than my actual mom at times.) and I am not really past the feelings of distrust from my childhood. Sorry if it feels rushed or anything, still getting the hang of my writing and this one brings up memories. Maybe it will be good to get it out there though.


End file.
